I m Sebastian Smythe
by stark95
Summary: Una mala experiencia lleva a Sebastian Smythe al rechazo de su familia y su interno en la Academia Dalton. Allí, su vida empezará a cambiar al conocer a un chico del que enamorarse y descubrir que todo el mundo tiene un pasado.
1. 1 Introducción

"Esta mañana cuando he despertado, no te he visto. Te habías ido. Ni siquiera dejaste tu teléfono, menos mal que te lo cogí mientras dormías. Quiero volver a verte, Seb. Te quiero"

-Y yo. –Dijo Sebastian Smythe soltando una carcajada irónica al leer el mensaje de texto que el chico de anoche le había enviado. Cuando acabó de reírse, eliminó el mensaje y bloqueó todas las llamadas entrantes y mensajes de ese número.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó Adrian Smythe, en la cama de al lado, dejando caer el libro que leía sobre su regazo.

-De nada, enano, sigue durmiendo. –Bufó Sebastian sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del móvil.

Adrian se levantó de su cama, retirando las mantas y se acercó a la de su hermano mayor. Si Sebastian era un chico promiscuo, al que no le importaba con quien irse a la cama cada noche, Adrian era todo lo contrario: tímido, cohibido, respetuoso. Palabras que hacían escalofríos en Sebastian.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Seb? –Preguntó el menor pasándose una mano por su corto pelo rubio. Sebastian asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y dio una palmada en el pequeño hueco que quedaba libre en su cama.

A pesar de lo repipi e infantil que su hermano pudiese llegar a ser, Sebastian quería con locura a su hermano pequeño.

Adrian se sentó donde su hermano mayor le había indicado y lo miró:

-No sé qué me pasa, Seb… -Dijo el rubio mientras sus labios, y el resto de su cuerpo, temblaban. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Sebastian incorporó su espalda y puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano para darle tranquilidad.

-Esta mañana, en clase, hemos tenido Gimnasia, con el entrenador Roberts. Y hemos acabado todos agotados. –Adrian iba intercalando miradas al suelo con miradas a su hermano- Entonces, fuimos a los vestuarios a cambiarnos y… Ashton Fleming estaba a mí lado, el…

-El repetidor de tu clase, sí. –Afirmó Sebastian.

-Pues… al verlo desnudo y… y… todo… sudado, tuve… -Adrian se tapó el rostro con las manos, enrojecido de vergüenza. Sebastian comprendió al momento el temor de su hermano y lo abrazó contra él con más fuerza.

-Es normal, Adrian. Tienes 14 años, estás entrando en la adolescencia. Es normal que no sepas todavía controlar tu cuerpo. –Susurró Sebastian acariciando el cabello de su hermano.

-¡No! ¡A mí me gustan las chicas! …Creo… No lo sé… -Adrian lo miró con un gesto de tristeza. -¿Tú que crees?

-Creo que no lo sabe ni tu cuerpo mismo, Adri. Tú deja pasar el tiempo, y verás como, finalmente, tú mismo sabrás que es lo que te gusta.

-¡Pero yo no quiero dejar pasar un tiempo! –Protestó el menor separándose del abrazo de su hermano- ¡Necesito saberlo ya!

Sebastian se incorporó, bajando los pies de la cama y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Sin que su hermano pequeño lo esperara, el mayor llevó su mano hasta su cuello para sujetarlo y unió sus labios dándole un corto beso.

Cuando se separó, Adrian lo miró desconcertado, y con un gesto de terror en sus ojos. Al verlo Sebastian, se separó dejando más distancia y se levantó.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento! No tendría que haberlo hecho. ¡Joder! ¡Lo siento, Adrian!

El rubio se levantó y rodeó su rostro con las manos sin poder mantenerlas firmes, hasta que una mirada del mayor, reflejando culpabilidad, le dio confianza para acariciarlo.

-No pasa nada, Seb… ¿Eh? Sólo querías que aclara mis dudas… -Susurró Adrian, en una posición demasiado cercana para dos hermanos.

Separó una mano de su mejilla y la llevó a su cabello, dándole suaves caricias. Sebastian lo miraba desconcertado. En eso, los dedos de Adrian bajaron hasta los labios de su hermano mayor y los rodeó suavemente, provocando un movimiento reflejo de Sebastian ante tal cosquilleo.

En ese instante, Adrian volvió a acercar su rostro al de su hermano. Sus labios se tocaron, un suave roce que los humedeció, sus ojos se cerraron y todo, a su alrededor desapareció.

Sólo eran Sebastian y Adrian Smythe en un tierno e intenso beso.

Los labios del pequeño, torpes al principio, forzaron al mayor a que abriera los suyos para que le permitiera entrar en su boca.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, hasta que la puerta del dormitorio de los hermanos Smythe se abrió, y un gran grito sonó.

Estella Jeggins, la asistenta de los Smythe, vio a los hermanos besándose, con los torsos desnudos, tumbados en la cama.

El resto es historia. La historia que está a punto de comenzar.


	2. 2 Disappointment and exile

**2. Disappointment and exile **

-No podemos dejarle en la calle, Michael, es nuestro hijo. Tú eres Fiscal general del Estado. ¿Dónde quería tu imagen si tu hijo fuera vagando por las calles como un vagabundo? –Preguntó Dianna Porter, madre de Sebastian, a su marido Michael Smythe.

Sebastian, en el sofá más alejado del salón, escuchaba la conversación, sintiendo como su corazón se debatía entre el dolor y el odio. Sus padres siempre habían sido duros con ellos, pero no hasta el punto de querer abandonarle y dejarle en la calle.

-¡Mamá! ¡Seb no hizo nada! ¡Fue culpa mía! –Replicó, de nuevo, Adrian levantándose de su sofá. Michael le apuntó con el dedo.

-¡Cállate Adrian! –Gritó Michael levantándose de su sofá. -¿En qué estabáis pensando? ¡Sois hermanos! ¡Hermanos! ¡De vuestra misma sangre! ¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer… -Da una expresión asqueada- … eso?

Michael empieza a acercarse, intimidante, a Sebastian. Este alza la mirada para verle los ojos.

-Dame una explicación, Sebastian. –Exigió el padre poniéndose delante de su padre.

Sebastian, hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y sus modales y, se levantó, altivamente.

-Adrian dudaba, no sabía lo que le gustaba… -Sonríe levemente, chulesco. -… y yo decidí sacarlo de dudas.

El hermano mayor no vio venir el puño de su padre, que impactó de pleno en su boca y le hizo retroceder, tambaleante, hasta caer al suelo.

-¡Michael! –Gritó Dianna levantándose de su sillón. Adrian también se levantó, con el rostro lleno de rabia, pero fue retenido por el brazo de su madre, que lo abrazó contra ella para que no se acercara.

-¿Te crees alguien, Sebastian? ¡No eres nadie! –Dijo Michael agachándose ante Sebastian y volviéndole a lanzar un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Él no ha hecho nada! –Grito protestando Adrian, tratando de zafarse del brazo de su madre.

-¡Sin mi dinero, no eres nadie, Sebastian! Tienes una oportunidad… -Michael cogió el rostro de su hijo con las manos y le obligó a mirarle. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotaba del labio del hermano mayor. –Olvídemos esto, estudia, consigue una familia y sé alguien en la vida.

Sebastian lo miró, vacilante.

-Me gustan las pollas, por mucho que te joda. –Susurró Sebastian sin despegar los ojos del rostro de su padre.

Michael Smythe separó sus manos del rostro de su hijo y se incorporó dándole la espalda.

-Recuerdo cuando naciste, Sebastian… Al salir de tu madre, los médicos se dieron cuenta que no llorabas, no gesticulabas, no hacías nada. Estabas enrojecido. Empezaron a darte palmadas en el culo para ver si reaccionabas, pero nada. Muchos empezaban a temer lo peor, pero… en ese momento, te pusieron en mis brazos y… -Michael agachó la cabeza, como si quisera esconder las lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse en sus ojos – sonreíste… Sonreíste, como lo haces normalmente. Esa sonrisa burlesca de los Smythe. A sabiendas de que no hay nadie que pueda superarnos en nada. –Michael se giró y miró a su hijo en el suelo, que lo miraba fijamente con los ojos vidriosos. –Borra esa sonrisa Smythe de tu rostro. Tú ya no eres nada. Ya no eres mi hijo.

Lo siguiente que vió fue el zapato de su padre estrellarse contra su rostro.

Unas estrellas empezaron a aparecer, y la sensación de sueño iba en aumento.

Mientras luchaba por no desvanercerse, notando como sangre brotaba de su nariz, escuchaba los gritos de su hermano, los lloros de su madre, y a su padre hablar.

Distinguió una frase antes de perder el conocimiento:

"Lo internaremos en la Academia Dalton"

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias a mis pocos favs de momento y gracias a las reviews. **

**MyCoffeeOrden, yo no estoy obsesionado con los incestos D: **

**Suuw, la verdad es que todavía no tengo muy destinada cuál va a ser la historia romántica de Seb. Aunque es muy probable que tenga toques de Seblaine, no será lo más importante de la historia. También tendremos Niff, Wesvid, y, tal vez, algo de Klaine. **

**¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo! El próximo, conoceremos ya a nuestros amados Warblers! **


	3. 3 Welcome to Dalton Academy

**3. Welcome to Dalton Academy **

Subir a ese coche había significado, para Sebastian, el destierro, el exilio, alejarle de su familia y sus amigos.

La Academia Dalton: un instituto masculino donde los jóvenes de Ohio eran formados para representar un gran papel en el futuro. Sólo de pensar el nombre, al joven le entraban escalofríos.

Cuando el coche que lo llevaba pegó un frenazo, Sebastian bajó la ventanilla: se trataba de un edificio antiguo del que salían y entraban chicos sin parar. Vestían el que debía ser el uniforme de la academia: una camisa blanca, acompañada de una corbata con franjas rojas y azul marinas y cubierto por un blazer azul oscuro con franjas rojas y el escudo de la academia en el pecho.

Sebastian siempre se había burlado de los institutos con uniforme, aunque esos tenían un "nosequé" que le provocaban cierto agrado.

Su padre, en el asiento de delante, pulsó el botón para abrir y los seguros de todas las puertas se deslizaron hacia arriba.

-Sal. –Dijo secamente Michael. Sebastian lo miró desde detrás.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a despedirte de mí? –Preguntó. Las heridas que le había dejado en el rostro (morado en la mejilla, el labio partido y la nariz hinchada) todavía le resaltaban.

-Adiós Sebastian. –Se despidió escuetamente sin girarse en ningún momento. Sebastian asintió y abrió la puerta.

Después de que el coche se marchara, el joven Smythe empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Observaba a todos los alumnos con la mirada, todos ajetreados y demasiado ocupados para fijarse en él.

-Disculpa. –Se encontró a un chico uniformado delante de él. Llevaba el pelo largo oscuro, que le cubría toda la frente. Tenía unos bonitos ojos entre castaños y verdes. Sebastian calculó que sería de su misma edad. -¿Eres nuevo, verdad?

-¿Tengo pinta de novato? –Preguntó Sebastian alzando la cabeza altivamente, tratando de mostrar a ese chico su superioridad respecto a él.

-Sí. –Afirmó el chico riéndose. Sebastian alzó una ceja y el del cabello oscuro le estiro de la camisa. –Te falta el uniforme. Todos lo llevamos.

-¿En serio? ¿Todos lleváis el mismo uniforme? ¡No me había fijado! –Contestó ironicamente Sebastian señalando a cada chico que pasaba con el mismo traje.

-Jajaja. Bueno, se supone que aquí todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades, por lo que vestimos igual y así no nos fijamos en quien posee la mejor ropa. –El chico se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mano.- Me llamo Nick. Nicholas Duval. Mis amigos me llaman Nick o Nicky.

-Sebastian Smythe. –Contestó apretando firmemente su mano. –Mis amigos me llaman Sebastian.

-Vale. –Se rió y dejó su mano. Indicó con la cabeza hacia la entrada. –Tenemos que buscarte un uniforme y tendrás que hablar con el director. Vamos.

Adentro, Sebastian afirmó un gran revuelo entre los chicos y se adelantó un poco para preguntarle a Nick:

-¿Siempre está así de movido el ambiente?

-Normalmente, sí. Pero no sé que pasará hoy. –Susurró Nick.

De pronto, un chico delgado, vestido con el uniforme pero sin el blazer, de cabello rubio largo que le cubría hasta las orejas, se acercó corriendo a Nick.

-¡Jeff! ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Nick adelantándose. Jeff puso una mano sobre su cintura y sonrió entusiasmado. Nick se sonrojó.

-Te toca, pequeñín. Eirleen. 5 minutos en la sala de ensayos. –Susurró Jeff. Luego alzó la mirada para ver a Sebastian y separó su mano de la cintura de Duval.

-Oh, Jeff. Este es Sebastian… -lo miró-

-Smythe. –Acabó Sebastian ofreciéndole la mano al rubio. Este la tomó.

-Jeff Sterling. Bueno, nos vemos. No llegues tarde, pequeñín. –Dijo casi gritando, mientras se alejaba de ellos. Nick sonrió enrojecido y Sebastian se acerco a él.

-¿Tu chico? –Preguntó.

-¡No digas bobadas, Seb! –Protestó Nick dando la vuelta. Sebastian lo miró alzando las cejas.

-¿Seb? –Preguntó siguiéndole.

-Claro que sí, Seb. –Dijo Nick sacándole la lengua mientras caminaban bajando unas escaleras.

-Como quieras, pequeñín. –Susurró irónico Sebastian y se ganó un golpe en el brazo con un poco de fuerza. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Haremos una parada. Vas a conocer a la gran institución de la academia: los Warblers. Somos un coro que representa al instituto. El año pasado llegamos hasta las Nacionales pero perdimos contra New Direction del McKinley de Ohio. Este año se nos ha ido nuestro solista principal, Blaine Anderson, y los Warblers estamos casteando a quien de nosotros puede ser el nuevo solista.

Sebastian soltó un silbido. ¿Un coro en una academia de pago? No lo hubiese jurado nunca, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por verlo.

Llegaron a una sala donde un gran gorrión, en un cuadro, presidía la mesa. Nick fue abriéndose paso, igual que Sebastian, mientras escuchaban susurros: "Ahí está Nick", "No va a dar la talla", "ese es nuevo". Nick ignoró los susurros y se abrió paso hasta que llegó a un grupo de alumnos, entre los que estaban el rubio que había visto antes.

Nick se giró.

-Un momento. –Sonrió timidamente y se giró ante sus compañeros.

Uno de los chicos, de raza oriental, llevó a sus labios una armónica y empezó a hacerla sonar. Comenzó a sonar una canción que a Sebastian le sonaba de algo. Nick se adelantó unos pasos de sus compañeros, mientras estos hacían una sencilla coreografía.

_Poor old johnny ray sounded sad upon the radio he moved a million hearts in mono our mothers cried and sang along and who'd blame them now you're grown, so grown, now i must say more than ever go toora loora toora loo rye aye and we can sing just like our fathers_

En ese momento, Nick empezó a seguir la coreografía de sus compañeros a la vez que cantaba el estribillo de la canción. Sebastian los observaba con una sonrisa.

_Come on eileen, well i swear (what he means) at this moment, you mean everything with you in that dress my thoughts i confess verge on dirty ah come on eileen_

Nick se separó corriendo de sus compañeros y de un ágil salto, se subió a la mesa que presidía la sala.

_These people round here wear beaten down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces they're so resigned to what their fate is but not us, no not us we are far too young and clever go toora loora toora loo rye aye eileen i'll sing this tune forever_

_Come on eileen well i swear (what he means) ah come on, let's take off everything that pretty red dress eileen (tell him yes) ah come on eileen_

Siguieron con el estribillo hasta que Nick saltó de la mesa y se deslizó de rodillas hasta el centro de los chicos.

La sala rompió en un estruendoso aplauso, incluído Sebastian, que, en ese momento, tomó una decisión.

Iba a presentarse como solista principal para los Warblers.

**Bueno, tercer capítulo subido. Para el cuarto seré más lento seguro :P Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia. **

**La canción se llama "Come on Eileen" de Dexys ****Dexys Midnight Runners, una de mis canciones favoritas de la época de los 80. **

**En el próximo capítulo, la historia va a empezar a desarrollar más personajes (tendremos Niff), conoceremos al resto de Warblers (a diferencia de con la serie, aquí seguirán Wes y David), veremos el casting de Seb y… ¡SPOILER! Seguramente veremos el momento "Uptown girl". Pero no prometo nada.**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


End file.
